survival303fandomcom-20200214-history
Guides:Paradise Island
This is the page for the Paradise Island topic. If you have any guides, tricks, or advise for surviving and thriving on Paradise Island, we encourage you to edit this page! =Landscape= Paradise island is basically what it says in the tin. Paradise. Making a great place for new players with little concern for other people spawning on their island, it has a massive plethora of food and drink, containing two freshwater sources, three wheat springs, and a huge orchard in the centre of the island. It also has a large supply of trees and bush stumps, rivalled only by the forests of mainland and plateau. The huge cliffs, although prevent large tribes from appearing due to a lack of flat space, do have the advantage of being a safe haven from spawnpoints, meaning any settlement built on the top will not have players spawn directly inside it. It also has a small cave which requires a lantern, containing sulphur and coal, excellent for players who wish to get explosives without having to go to an inhospitable island. Paradise is frequently viewed as a central haven for cooks and new players, and it couldn't be closer to the truth. The lack of metals, although limiting in practice, helps keep the island free of advanced tribes who are looking for a tactical island to settle on, and open for the new players who wish to dabble in the arts of tribal leadership. It has a plethora of food, and even more in the ways of cooking preparations, almost all food sources made using cooking being able to be obtained using resources only from that island. The mass of wood is great for supplying the crafting experiments of the learning, and overall helps the island become more habitable. Although more experienced tribes and soloists would be better elsewhere, for a new player who wishes to learn the basics, this is home. =Soloist Survival - Core Survival= Paradise island is a wonderful island for people who have no fear of raiders. The island is nice, the food is plentiful, and pretty much all non-combat skills can be trained on this island. This guide is aimed at all of those who are new to the game, and are better suited to more forgiving islands than the ones with no food and water. Assuming you have already arrived at paradise island, you'll probably notice that there is a large abundance of food in the center grove. You may also notice someone is mashing your head in with a lump of tree, in which case you'd be best off heading to one of the sub-islands, which should keep the current resident content for the time being. If it doesn't, you may want to have a look at some of the other islands, this one is clearly taken. Now that that is out of the way, you should head to the central grove, and eat the berries and apples until your hunger and thirst are both maximised. Once you have done that, forage the rest, as well as the trees and bushes. You should then make a hull using two tree stumps in a crafting recipe, using create item, and craft it into a tool to make a raft. This will get you from A-B should you need to move around, but don't place it yet. Someone could steal it and you would never get it back. Ever. (cue dramatic music) After the creation of the raft, you should make two handles (from two bush stumps), and 5 walls (two trees). Leave the handles for the time being, and make a hut: Wall + Wall + Large Leaves And a lumbermill: Wall + Wall + Wall + Large leaves Using the store command (store/tool name) you should store the buildings, and then you should probably look at your stats and do something about them. The berries and apples you picked up may come in handy here. After all this, you'll probably be curious as to what actual tools you can make using the "Create Tool" button. Buildings and boats are nice, but they don't cut down a tree, or kill an angry noob. You should be in possession of a handful of small leaves, craft them all into hemp, using the recipe: Small Leaves + Small Leaves Using the create item button. Crafting these hemp by themselves in a crafting recipe yields rope, do this with all the hemp you have collected. Crafting two in the same recipe however creates sails, which are less useful as of current. These ropes will be very useful for crafting basic tools, start by creating a bucket using the recipe: Bush Stump + Rope And follow that up with a fire-making bow: Handle + Rope Despite it's name, the firemaking bow does not actually fire any projectiles. It is simply a fire starter, like a flint and steel or Bluesteel Ignitor. Now, craft two of your rope into string (craft rope into an item), and create a medium handle. These will create a longbow, one of the best weapons you can make on the island. The only issue is that you cannot reload it without stone, which you cannot find on the island, so if you ever run out of ammo you will need to craft a new one. Raiders or not, here is the recipe: Medium Handle + String + String You may find yourself short on a stat, if you get an error message check to see if your stats are up to standard. If your carpentry level is substandard, create some wooden objects. If your crafting level is the issue, create hemp and rope. Once you have created you bow, you may also want to create a battle club for melee combat. This is crafted with a single large handle, so create that for the best melee weapon you can create on the island. The battle club has a lower damage and range, but the reload is far better, making it useful for close combat. Should you have the option however, ranging is always the best. Now you have some good tools, you should fill the bucket by clicking on one of the water streams on the island, and then go to the wheat area. Take your mill (take/mill) and place it on the ground, collect some wheat, and craft it into wheat bundles (two in a crafting table). Place the bundles onto the black brick, and collect the flour that comes out of the bottom. Using the bucket, click the flour and it will turn into dough. Craft the dough into Uncooked Bread, and place a large leaves. Use the firemaking bow on the leaves until it catches fire, and place the bread. When it turns yellow, forage it before it burns. This is how you make bread, and many other food items. You should notice bread gives 20x more hunger than anything else on the island, use this to your advantage. From this point onwards the options open up a lot. More than would be sane to try in one playthrough, so this guide will end here. However, the adventure will not end, so enjoy your life on paradise island! =Tribal Survival - Core Survival= Paradise island is not a very tribe friendly island. The landscape is anything but flat, large scale production of pies and bread is hard because all the components are separated by a huge wall of grass, and people generally avoid joining tribes on paradise due to the common stereotype of "Paradise Island Dwellers = Noob". They're also a huge target of raiders, owing to the lack of defences that can be made on the island, so preparation before you arrive is almost mandatory. This guide assumes you have no loyal friends accompanying you at the beginning of your journey, and any friends you make will be through a welcoming village on the island. To start out, you will need some supplies. Collect oil, stone, and possibly iron before you start, although do not worry about crafting anything with them yet, that comes later. Just be warned that doing it after you have already established some buildings will most likely end badly, so you want to do as much of this beforehand as possible. Once you have all the materials, you should head to paradise, and eat and drink until you're full. Create a bucket and firemaking bow, and then forage lots of trees and bushes for crafting. Once you have foraged a large quantity, you should make a mill and lumbermill, place the lumbermill. Make a handful of extra walls through planks, and then create a catapult, to obtain Engineering 2. With this, you can make a quarry, but you will need a source of stone, so create an crude oil filter and filter some oil, all the while you should be creating some glass and lots of rope and hemp until you have crafting 5. This will allow you to make a lantern, which can be used to enter the cave and place quarries inside. Aim for at least two, preferably four. Once this is finished, you should put the quarries to use and make statues, an effective way to power-level your architecture and masonry when trying to get to stone buildings. Once you have enough architecture to create wells and stone huts, collect a large quantity of wheat and make four wells, and two stone huts. Place the wells next to the main wheat source, near to a corner of the area, and burn off the top part. You should be left with a 2x2 square of wells that can all be easily accessed. Ignore them for a while until they begin to fill up, and place the stone buildings somewhere aesthetically pleasing. Fireproof the thatching, and place the mill next to the wells. Fireproof that too. This should attract members, and while you wait, you can station statues on the tops of the cliffs of paradise to look imposing and strong. Hopefully none of the raiders will see through your bluff. Once your first member arrives, assign them to cooking, and use some oil, coal from the cave, spare glass and stone, make a stove to allow for more easy cooking. From this point onwards your tribe should have an extremely effective food source, plenty of water, and you will have spare time to make additional buildings and increase the size of the village, hopefully attracting further tribe members. Despite the spawnpoints, bad terrain, and large raiding focus, large tribes can settle on paradise, as long as they know what they are doing. There are a lot of issues with settling on Paradise Island, and we wish you good luck on solving them all! Category:Guides